


Accidents Happen

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Growing Family [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: It was an accident that none of them were prepared for, and it wouldn't of happened if Casey wasn't a klutz, an idiot, or both.A.K.A the one where Casey accidentally mutates a couple of kittens on Krang cleanup day with his, Donnie's, and April's DNA, and they get their first taste of the lovely world of parenthood. Thank goodness these are happy kittens.Pre established polyamorous relationship on Casey, Donnie, and April's parts. I'll, uh, write that later.





	Accidents Happen

It was an accident none of them were really quite prepared for. 

They had split up into two squads for Krang cleanup day, something they did once a month since finally getting the last of them off Earth. They usually just got the local bases cleared out, but Donnie had found some in his research of stolen Krang data out of state, so that month they had decided to spread out a bit. Donnie, Casey, and April hit one in Connecticut while Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Karai hit one in Pennsylvania. It was a simple task, really. Go in, gather any missed mutagen or tech from the Krang's hasty evacuation of the base, cause a small explosion to make the place start to crumble, and head home. All would have gone as normal...if Casey wasn't a klutz. Or an idiot. Or both. 

He'd found a missed canister of mutagen, and was tossing it from hand to hand on his way to Donnie's storage device. Of course he dropped it, of course it rolled, and of course it shattered against the wall right next to a small litter of kittens that had been left there by a hunting mother (when the Krang abandoned this base, they left the door open). Two kittens to be precise, two kittens that had just rapidly grown in size to about eight inches each, and whose paws had taken on a bipedal setup. And that's when they realized that Casey was the last one to touch the mutagen, and April and Donnie had pet the kittens on the way in

...No one really knew what to say. It was obvious what happened, especially when they started crying (from the noise and liquid) and it seemed more of a child's whine than a mew - and actual tears were shed. Donnie bent down gently, picking them up in his arms and cradling them to his plastron, giving his equivalent of a purr to calm them down. It took a minute, but between the rocking and the vibrations the kittens finally stopped crying. 

..."We're keeping them, right?" Casey asked, crouching down next to him to scratch the little ginger one under the chin. 

Donnie gave him a sharp glance. "Obviously. What else could we do considering their current predicament? Besides, they do have our DNA in them now."

April cooed as she took the black one from Donnie's left arm, rocking it slowly. "What should we call them? They have to have names, right?" Donnie peaked over her shoulder to catch a quick glance between the kittens legs, before checking on the one he held.

"One female, one male...Master splinter always named us after Italian Renaissance artists, we could start there. If you want to continue the tradition of course." Donnie responded, only slightly glancing at them. He seemed extremely nervous for some reason. Casey found it hilarious. It was his fault that they were in this mess, yet Donnie was embarrassed? Following the tread of conversation though he pulled out his phone and googled female renaissance artists before responding.

"We don't have much to pick from on the girl. Artemisia, Sofanisba, Giovanna...maybe Elisabetta?"

They stared at him in suprise. "How did you not butcher those?" Donnie asked.

He shrugged. "After Donnie joked about my Mon Cherry slip back at the farm, I had some time, so I studied a bit of French. The languages are similar." They still stared. "What? I read, just gotta have the right drive."

"We know you're smart Casey, just surprised that quip was enough drive to make you use it." April said, still blinking at him in wonder.

"What can I say? The Jones is built to impress. Seriously though, Elisabetta sound good?"

"Elisabetta May." Donnie finished with. This time it was their turn to stare. His steady blush increased slightly. "I, uh, had been thinking of that name for a while. It seemed like a good girl name for a woman named April to pass down, just to follow the month trend. Plus, it's pretty." 

"Elisabetta May Hamato-Jones. I like it." April said with a grin, which widened when both men next to her turned a few shades darker. 

"Uh, yeah, that's cool." Casey said, having difficulty looking at them. So instead he took the boy carefully from Donnie, resting him in his lap. They each had a little white triangle that started above their noses and went down their stomachs to just above their crotch, just a big patch of white on their otherwise solid color scheme. It was kinda adorable. He looked again and noticed their paws were white too. Okay, maybe too adorable. 

"How about Alessandro Wayne for the boy? Like Alessandro Botticelli and Wayne Gretzky. We could call him Sandy, since in matches his fur." April proposed. They both glance at her finally, surprised again. She laughed awkwardly. "I may have been thinking about this too...just didn't know if it was even possible for us to get kids."

"Whelp, this is one way." Donnie said, hoisting himself off the floor. "We were just about done with this place anyway. You two take the kids to the party wagon, I'll clean up the spill and be out soon." They nodded and headed out, and geez would it take some time getting used to saying that. As Donnie prepped the decontamination vacuum he decided to pull out his phone for a quick call. As he finished up cleaning Leo answered.

"Hey Don, what's wrong? Finished already? No complications, I take it." 

Donnie laughed nervously. "Well, kinda. So, everything's done, base clean and secure, about to do the explosion. O, and you're an uncle now, congrats." He double checked to make sure the kittens poor real mother didn't return before planting the bomb. He was already stealing her children, he sure wasn't going to be the one to kill her. She was still technically non sentient, so hopefully she would move on soon and have more kids without too much grief.

"What?! What did you all do?" Leonardo asked, incredulous expression actually audible through the phone line.

"Um, pet some kittens. Then Casey spilled a canister. You get to meet May and Sandy when we get home. I have no idea how much of each of our DNA they have, since Casey had the canister last and April and I pet them, but I have every intention of finding out. April's DNA could be cause for some extra precautions in the near future. Like bolted down furniture." 

He could literally hear Leo's groan over the phone. "I thought we all agreed we weren't ready for kids for like, three or five more years? You're only 19!"

"Accidents happen." Donnie grinned as he heard Leo choke on the other end, satisfied with his double entendre. "Too late now, they have to go somewhere, and we are definitely not leaving them to be raised wild by feral cats. So tell the others to get ready, we have shopping to do when we get home."

He hung up after that, satisfied with that conclusion. He went back to the van to see his partners cuddled up in the back, their new children nestled between them, sleeping soundly. Little snuffles could be heard from time to time as they drove, the kids shifting in their sleep. Halfway there April switched him seats, letting him cradle his little black furred daughter to his chest and cuddle with their boyfriend as she drove. Casey not so surprisingly was the most attached, it being completely impossible to separate him from the children. He always did value family the most, and had wanted children the most out of all of them, even if he wasn't the type to dwell on names. (That was more Mikey's thing.) He was the most hurt when they lost people, especially after New York was lost to the Krang and they thought they lost everyone, his sister and father included. So it makes sense he'd cling to their new additions, new hope and bonds being carried with them. That loyalty, that love, was one of the things his partners loved the most about him.

Once at the usual parking spot back home they got out and started the careful climb down into the sewers. Donnie went down first, May tucked into the front of his shell. April came next and then levitated Sandy down from Casey's arms, he himself following quickly after. The walk was slower than usual, cautious new parents coddling their children. When they arrived at the lair though that caution would be harder to maintain.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Was the first thing they heard as Mikey bolted across the room, skidding to a halt in front of them. "Naming them without even consulting me?! The horror, the betrayal!" He shouted as he mock fainted, dramatic acting never ceasing...if it was acting.

"Nice goin' lame brain." Raph said as he walked up, whacking Casey upside the head. "Just couldn't keep a firm grip, could ya?" Harsh words or not, he still crowded in close to see the baby boy currently in Casey's arms, who was quite obviously waking up if the restless movement was anything to go by. He peaked an eye open, causing Raphael to grin and wave. "Hey there little fella."

"Raph, no butchering the English language in front of them. I would prefer them developing a proper vocabulary, and not a Brooklyn accent." Donnie pitched in.

"Why I otta-" 

"Besides," Casey cut in, grin slowly expanding, "Donnie never complains about my grip."

"Jones-" Donnie choked out as Raph's, "Urgch." Sound went up a few volumes. April just laughed.

Karai kept her distance from the scene unfolding, not being particularly fond of children. She was happy for them, but it was their problem now, not hers. The diapers and crying were in their court. Mikey was up and moving again, now tag teaming with Donnie and Casey to goad Raph on.

Leo just stood by Karai, shaking his head exasperatedly. They didn't even make it to their twenties before one of them started reproducing...not that this was how they expected it to go. Or for it to go at all, actually. Donnie hadn't been able to confirm if it was even possible for any of them to reproduce with a human or salamandrian yet, so biological reproduction was still up in the air. Leo had a feeling that might have been on purpose, as Donnie didn't seem too keen on having a negative answer, so he might have just put the experiment off. Maybe actually having kids of his own would be enough positive encouragement now to get the stick of fear out of his rear and find out. Leo would like the answer, as it would be nice to know how much protection he needed.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" April shouted, then redundantly whispered, "You're waking the babies."

"Way too late for that, yo. Now come to Unca Mikey little fur-ball, let's get some warm formula in that tummy!" He cooed as April cautiously handed May over to him. Contrary to popular belief, Mikey could be careful when the need arises, and his family was well aware of that. Plus, he was the only one in the house who had ever even looked up how to make baby food or feed one, so...

Casey followed after him with Sandy still in hand, keeping a close eye on May's behavior. While Sandy was quietly resting in Casey's arms, minimal movement once he found a comfy position, May was loud and giggling and cheerful. Mikey swung and talked to her the whole way to the kitchen, managing to balance her in one arm while sticking the bottles he preprepared for them in the microwave and turning it on. "Who's a hungry girl? You are!" He cooed as Casey watched, learning as he went. Mikey, even though he had about as much experience with children as any of his brothers (zip, nada, zilch) had read more on the topic, mainly because of his interest in cooking. He also had a more childish personality, which kept his niece entertained as he got their dinner ready. Microwave beeping, he removed the bottles and handed one to Casey.

"Not yet. Gotta wait till it cools down a bit. Wait till it feels less toasty then squirt some on your wrist, if it doesn't burn it's chow time!" He grins as he keeps the second bottle in hand and headed back towards the main part of the lair, kicking a curious Leo out of his kitchen domain as he did so. 

Once they were all in the room again Leo started up. "Karai did some of the shopping for us after you called, just getting some formula, bottles, and diapers. We weren't sure how big they were so we decided to put off clothes and other stuff, we're just hoping the diapers fit. We, uh, don't know much about kids beyond Mikey's cooking skills, so..." He sighed. "This would be so much easier with Master Splinter around." He mumbled sadly.

To which Raph bonked him on the head. "We all miss sensei ya goof, but we got this. There's seven-" and a quick glare from Karai made him backtrack, "six of us willing to try and raise these kits, I'm sure we can get it right somehow." 

"I'm not changing diapers. No babysitting from me until they're house trained-" A glare from April. "potty trained. I'll help with the funds though, I know it's kind of hard for you all to get a job."

"Actually," Donnie started, glancing around, "I've been thinking on that. Remember that fritzy hologram projector I built when we first met April?" Weary nods met the reminder, "Well I think I have the worst of the kinks worked out. It's got a battery life of six hours, but that's still enough for a short shift at any basic job. Maybe I can get us some fake ID's going, and I can get some stuff patented. We wouldn't have to worry about funds then. I do need to extend the battery life on that though, or they won't be able to go to school in a few years." 

"O yes they can." April said with conviction. "They either can or I'll rewrite the system and make it so they can. No one keeps my babies from higher education."

"I love it when she’s angry." Casey says with a sigh, bouncing Sandy a bit after he stopped drinking. "It makes her flaming hot."

Donnie smiled slyly, "I'm not inclined to disagree." Even if he did disagree with the value of the current educational system. He'd have to work on that too.

April just rolled her eyes at her boys, smiling.

This wasn't going to be easy. Socially, economically, time wise. Children were tough, mutant children they don't know the full limits of even more so. But they loved each other, and they loved their new babies, and there was no way they were failing at this. That conviction in place, they had a shopping trip to plan.


End file.
